His lust is so sincere
by Frankiefan4711
Summary: A Brad Frank fanfiction. Other chapters will follow. Read and review please. :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Richard O'Brien.

This is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy :) I would be grateful for any reviews :)

**His lust is so sincere.**

**Part 1**

Complete with a cheshire grin on his face, Frank, with a huge sense of accomplishment, walked into his quarters where his countless dazzling outfits and makeup were stored. He walked over to his dressing table and, with the pleasure still coarsing through his body, wiped off the makeup that had been playfully smudged through his passionate moment with Brad, and started to re-apply the makeup that allowed Frank to be Frank.

However, Brad didn't feel the same way about his encounter with Frank. Sitting on the end of his bed, Brad felt a deep disgust with himself. How could he of done this to Janet, the woman he loved. A sudden, but powerful, rush of anger soared through Brad, he needed to put Frank in his place, Frank had made him betray the woman he loved and something had to be done about it.

With the rage still pumping through his veins, Brad searched the corridors of the castle shouting "Frank-N-Furter, show yourself now!" He came to another corridor and shouted again. Frank had just finished applying the last of his lipstick when he heard Brad shout. Curious he put on his leather jacket and, still with the grin on his face, opened the door replying "Can i help you Brad?" Brad turned round to see Frank standing by the door and begun to charge towards him, Frank started to sense something bad and the grin soon dissapeared, he started to backaway into his dressing room, avoiding his dressing table and soon being backed into the wall by a dominant Brad, he looked up to see Brad towering over him. Brad glared down at Frank who was now cowering against the wall with no escape. Seeing the rage in Brads eyes, Frank knew something was going to happen to him, he regretted sleeping with Brad and Janet. He came to the conclusion that Brad had found out about him and Janet, and he was going to be punished for it, so he did the only thing he could which was close his eyes and hope for the best. Brad looked down at Frank seeing his closed eyes and the fear in his face. Frank felt something, but it wasn't what he expected. He felt a soft sensation on his lips and opened his eyes to see Brad kissing him.

With his arms around Brads neck Frank kissed Brad back, opened his eyes and smiled at Brad. Brad looked at Frank and kissed him again. The kissing continued, then Frank put his hand over Brads mouth and whispered "Follow me" An eager Brad followed Frank without hesitation. Frank led Brad out of the room and across the corridor, holding onto his hand and smiling he opened a door and led Brad into a room which had a four poster bed in the middle, several wardbrobes against the wall and a grand chandelier on the ceiling. With and excitied grin on his face, Frank jumped into Brads arms, Brad caught Frank and held onto him gently. They kissed again and Frank took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor, continuing to kiss, Frank un-tied Brads robe and giggled as he slid it off Brads shoulders and it fell onto the floor leaving Brad in his underwear. With Frank still in his arms Brad moved towards the bed, with only one thing on his and Franks mind. Brad softly lay Frank down on the bed and unravelled the chord on his corset until it came off exposing Franks bare chest. Brad carressed Franks chest, gently kissing his neck and slowly moving down his body. Frank sat up giggling and rolled Brad over and pressed his lips firmly against his chest kissing every inch of it. Brad ran his hands through Franks wild, untamed hair as his underwear was taken off by a desiring Frank who then removed his own. Frank giggled and Brad smiled as Brad looked into Franks eyes which had a glare of lustfulness, powerful enough to show that Frank had begun to admire Brad.


	2. Chapter 2

**His lust is so sincere.**

**Part 2**

Brad opened his eyes to see Frank softly sleeping, resting his head on his lipstick marked chest. He had once again slept with Frank but this time he didn't feel disgust, he felt a great satisfaction. Janet couldn't compare to the man who had his arms around Brads torso, the man who had a voice like a choir of angels and pulchritudinous hair, the man who had made Brad feel alive that night. Frank made a soft and alluring grunt as he tightened his grip around Brad, enclosing him into his arms. Something came over Brad, a strong force that he had never felt before, something that made him look down at a sleeping Frank and put one arm around his body, protecting him and using the other hand to delicately stroke his hair being especially careful not to wake Frank up. Brads eyelids got heavier until he eventually closed his eyes with the vivid images still projected in his mind.

Time passed and Brad opened his eyes, Frank was standing at the end of the bed, finishing to tie his corset, he picked up his leather jacket off the floor and walked over to the wardrobe to put it away. Staying silent, Brad looked down to see the bed sheets had been placed over him in the same way a mother would tuck in her child. Brad grunted as he yawned which caused Frank to stop admiring his outfits and to turn around to lock eyes with a placid, satisfied Brad who then gave Frank a smile along with a small laugh. Frank walked over to the bed and, taking off his heels, climbed into the bed, under the bed sheets so he was next to Brad. Brad sat up and took a cigarette, that had been offered by Frank, and holding it in his mouth, let Frank light it. Frank also lit a cigarette and rested his head against Brads chest and asked the question "What about Janet?" Brad looked down at Frank and tried to find an answer, what about Janet the woman he was engaged to? What role did she play in his life right now? What would become of them if she knew about this? Did he even want to be with Janet anymore? Questions poured into Brads mind. "I don't know" replied Brad, Frank looked up at Brad then rested his head back on his chest letting out a small, smirk laugh and handed Brad his underwear "Put these back on, or if you prefer to leave them off?" Frank continued to speak "Or if you like we could have more, uhm, fun..." Brad felt the same force inside him, Franks charm had left Brad coveting for more, forcing Brad to nod his head, discard his cigarette and kiss Frank on the head. Frank however had a different plan.

Frank told Brad his plan, a way to excite their love making even more, Brad felt guilty when he heard Franks crazed plan, but then realized what he would be recieving out of it and so reluctantly agreed. Brad had a puzzled look on his face and said "But, what will" He was interrupted by Frank "Don't worry" Frank got out of the bed and discarded his cigarette, he walked over to the wardrobe and picked something out then walked back over to Brad "Here, put these on" He handed Brad some satin black underwear in exchange for his white underwear and then rang a bell that summoned Riff Raff to the room.

There was a knock on the door which then opened to allow Riff to walk over to Frank. Upon seeing a lipstick marked Brad lying in Franks bed and wearing Franks underwear Riff smirked "Yes master? You called?", "Yes" replied Frank, he handed Riff a small box and whispered instructions on what to do with it "Yes master" said Riff, who once again smirked at the thought of what had gone on in that room, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him to carry out the instructions he had been given.


	3. Chapter 3

**His lust is so sincere**

**Part 3**

A small, blue, satin covered box. Riff looked down at it. A ribbon made of a blue silk was wrapped around the box, enclosing the secret it held within it. Riff had clearly understood the punishment that Frank warned him of if he should open the box and so started to walk to his next destination, clutching the box in his hands. Riff carried on walking until he found himself at the other end of the castle, he stopped infront of a door. Using his fists, he gave a great knock on the door.

All of this fitted in to Franks crazed plan. With the help of Brad, Frank positioned the monitor in a certain way so the next part of his plan could be carried out without any faults, giving him the reward he desired.

Brad knew what his role in Franks plan was. At first he felt guilt but Franks charm had erased the feeling from him and instead he was also desiring the same reward that taking part in Franks plan would give him.

"Riff Raff should be there by now" said Frank. The cheshire grin had returned to his face and a similar smile had found it's way onto Brads face. Brad had been given his instructions and both he and Frank knew that now was the time to go ahead with the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry i haven't posted any of this story for a while.. i'll try and get back to writing it xxx**

**His lust is so sincere **

**Part 4**

Brad lay down on the bed and rested his arms against the back of his head. Frank walked over to the bed holding two small chains in his hands, he rested one of the chains on Brads chest. Brad flinched as the ice cold chain came into contact with his warm torso. Frank, with the other chain still in his hand, picked up one of Brads hands and moved it, gentley so he wouldn't hurt Brad, so his arm was stretched out behind his head. Using the chain he delicately tied one end to Brads wrist and the other end to the bed. Frank repeated this with Brads other arm, then stood behind the monitor, that had been accurately placed, so he was out of view.

"Who's there?" A voice said behind the door, Riff opened the door, which made an ear splitting creak, and walked in with the box still clutched in his hands. He saw a figure behind the veils that draped over the bed, and headed towards it. "The master ordered me to give you this" said Riff, outstretching his arm with the box cradeled in his hand. Janet pushed the bedsheets away and quickly ran to Riff Raff, with a hint of caution she took the box out of his hand and in a worried voice replied "Th-thank you" Riff smirked and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, to go and re-join Magenta and Columbia, who were now in the zen room.

Janet walked back over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the box in her hands with a puzzled, curious look on her face. This was a present from Frank, that information was enough to make her put the box down and face the other way. With all her will power she tried not to think about the box and lay down in her bed trying to sleep. A short time passed and Janet was tossing and turning in her sleep, the box implanted in her mind. She couldn't take any more of this and so she sat up and reached out for the blue satin box. It rested in her hands. She shook it, holding it up to her ear desperately trying to get an image of what was inside but it remained silent and her thoughts remaind blank. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to know what was in the box. She gentley pulled at the silk bow, it unravelled and slid down onto the bed. Janet hesitated. She lightly pulled at the lid until it came off and placed it on the bed next to the silk that had made the bow. Janet brought the box closer to her chest and looked down to discover what the box was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again i'm sorry i haven't uploaded any of this for a while.. enjoy.. :3**

**His lust is so sincere **

**Part 5**

The box was resting in one of Janets hands as she looked down into it with a puzzled look on her face. There was something delicately wrapped in pink tissue paper. It fitted snug into the box and had been wrapped and positioned with delicate care. Janet carefully took the package from the box and set it down on the bed, placing the empty box next to it. With care, she begun to unwrap the tissue paper which made a crisp, crackling noise that could be just about heard, being overpowered by the rain crashing against the windows. Janets body jolted suddenly as she saw what had been wrapped in the paper.

Brads white underwear was folded neatly on top of the tissue paper and a folded piece of paper with "Janet" written on it lay on them. A tear ran down Janets face as she looked at Brads underwear. She lay them back down on the bed and her hands shook as she picked up the note and unfolded it. Janet looked down at the note and read it "It would be to your advantage to look on the monitor" the note had been signed by Frank who had kissed it, leaving a print of his lips at the bottom instead of signing his name. Janet looked round at the monitor and cautiously walked over to it and with determination pulsing through her veins pulled down the lever to be shown Brad tied to a bed with chains, with fear in his face, trapped by Franks lust. With a lump in her throat and her eyes drowning in tears, Janet dropped the note and ran out of the room, grabbing the robe she had been given on the way, and set off to search the castle to find and rescue Brad from Franks grasp.

A light on the monitor informed Frank that Janet had seen what she needed too, and so he pushed it back into the darkness of the alcove where it was kept. He then walked back over to Brad and placed a light kiss on his lips before un-tieing his hands, climbing upon the bed and hovering over Brad, caressing his chest with light, warm kisses that gradually moved down to his groin, receiving soft grunts from a desiring Brad. Frank then fufilled Brads desire, while Janet searched the castle to find him.


End file.
